fated stars
by this is my kingdom come
Summary: "It's your fault that you miss me, and it's your fault I left." / "What are we?" / jamesdominiquescorpius, colliding, breaking, and falling together.


to: the i dare you thread over at ngf.

* * *

1

It's like she's never felt like this before, she gives him everything, _everything_ and then he turns her away, crying at his doorstep. She's begging please_, please_, at least let her stay the night, and then she'll be out of his life, but he tells her _no, it's too late for that_. She gave him what he wanted. _What's so bad about that?_

"You can't do this!" She cries, right before he closes the door to his flat. "Scorpius, please. Please!"

She hears a door slam inside. "I love you! I _need_ you! _Please_!"

2

"Yes."

Yes. The tests didn't lie.

She needed him now more than she did when she hadn't been certain if the tests were positive. She really did. She can't take care of herself. She certainly can't take care of two people.

3

She runs to Paris from Romania where Scorpius lives and watches the stars there. The sky isn't as cloudy as it is in London, and she's always loved the stars. So much is going on so far away from her. She feels small, insignificant. Almost like her problems aren't actually there. And then the sun comes out and it shines directly on her and her problems and her... just her.

4

She hasn't seen her family in four months. She told them she was leaving, travelling. She didn't tell them why. She didn't know why.

She's not sure she wants to go back. Not now, anyway. What will her mum say? Her dad? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?

_And what will happen when Scorpius shows up? _

5

She goes to Madrid next and cuts her blonde hair short. She hates it, for now. She figures she has to settle down at this point. She gets a job in a local café as a waitress.

6

"I have a—Dominique?"

Her eyes widen. "No, sorry. What'll it be today?"

"Dominique, look at me."

Dominique fixes her eyes to a spot through the window across the street. A man bumps into a women and spills his coffee on her dress. He borrows a few napkins from a stranger and offers to pay for the dry cleaning.

"Dom."

She sighs. "James."

"What—?" He stops at the sight of her stomach. "You're—?"

Her blue eyes pierce his blue eyes and she says, "What do you think?"

7

"Who's is it?"

"No one important." She's not sure if that's the truth or not.

8

James sleeps on her couch for the next month and a half until he says: "I'm sorry."

She turns her back to him.

"You can't avoid talking about it. It's the whole reason you left."

She walks away.

9

Somehow, he finds the courage to bring it back up. "I missed you. More than anything."

"You didn't have to miss me at all. It's your fault that you miss me, and it's your fault I left."

"I can't choose who I fall in love with."

10

One week later, Dominique wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. James wakes up and crawls into bed next to her. "You're okay, I promise. Everything will be okay."

11

He falls asleep and she whispers through her tears that she kind of loves him, too.

12

Three months later, he asks again who the father of her daughter is. He has his guesses. She has Dominique's blonde hair and blue eyes, but she has a pointed chin and her name… That's what confirms everything.

_Lyra._

Dominique hugs Lyra closer to her and says, "Who do think?"

"Scorpius."

"Hmmm. Why?"

"You continued the Malfoy family tradition. Lyra's a constellation."

Dominique smiles slightly. "You're good, James."

13

"Lyra deserves to meet her grandparents."

Dominique is quiet.

"You're worried about what to tell them." James reaches over and grabs his cousin's hand.

She nods.

"Why?"

She fixes her gaze over by Lyra sleeps. Without taking her eyes off her sleeping daughter, she relies, "Scorpius. And you."

"Me?"

"Mmmhmm. We're, you know… what—what are we James?"

"I'm in love with you, Dominique Weasley, and I think you should do what is best for your daughter."

Dominique smiles. "Then I think Lyra should meet the rest of her family."

So they sell the flat and just before they disapparate, Dominique turns to James. "I love you, too."

* * *

/hates ending, but.


End file.
